All of Those Created Things, and a Catastrophe
by Elysiis
Summary: Fire and Water. The Great Fire, The Sea of Power. And Perseus, The Catastrophe, King of all things destroyed. And a life worse than ever before.
1. Destruction

**The First Act of Fire,** _ **Partum A Solis**_

Fire was all that I saw. It was bright, brighter than anything I'd ever seen.

Beautiful gradients of blue white, red, orange, yellow, green, purple.

It's tongues rolled across my vision like roaring waves.

Fire was all around me, on my left and right. It arched above me, hiding the would be sky. Blue fingers grasped at my feet, obscuring the ground in a heavy mist.

From the above came a draft of air, a light brown in color, blowing at the fire, feeding it. The Great Fire gave a primal roar and began sculpting it's beautiful things. A beautiful landscape devoid of darkness, filled only by it's bright flames.

The Fire was everything, the trees around me with flowing emerald, the clouds a pure fiery white, the endless ocean was a deep blue, the flowers violet splashes, the grass the brightest sea of waving green, even my body with an almost invisible white, all in the brilliance of fire.

I stretched out my and the great blue of the ocean surged with color, flowing to me. Drawing up through the fiery air, reaching it's streams up my hand. I watched as it met my hand, sending a surge of power though me coloring me, my arms tanning, my hair turning a dark shade onyx, my eyes with the blue of the waving ocean, the swaying green of the trees.

Fire was my power, my life.

But what was my purpose? Why, it is the purpose of fire, to destroy. I was for the purpose of what The Great Fire intended.

Destruction, katastrofí, to destroy, a destroyer, Perseus.

 **The First Act of Water, _Mare virtutis Dei_**

I watched as the water that ran through me flowed upwards to the empty sky, out into the cosmos.

Seeping into every corner of the universe, crafting the stars, forging the planets, molding the moons.

I watched on as it solidified into a massive moon in the sky, to keep it's own tides churning.

It created sound, the sound of waves lapping against the sandy fire of land, soothing it's creations.

Giving color to all things bland, forming a world of bright, joyous, life.

It expanded to the hot fire of the new earth, cooling it with it's mighty power, flowing into cracks, creating rivers, streams, and lakes.

Nurturing the trees, the grass, the flowers, and the animals, filling them with it's churning life.

The Sea of Power receded back into it's depths, leaving the fresh landscape smooth, free of it's past rough nature, detailed in every way, color, shape, texture.

It imbued the all earth with it's endless power, every part, every element, each life. Most of all humans, The Sea of Power had given them the power over the elements, the same power of it's other creation.

The power of the oceans. The power of destruction.

 **I don't own PJO, Uncle Rick does.**

 **Hope you enjoyed -Ely**


	2. Creation?

I watched as the Water and Fire filled my little world. But I knew that this was not where I belonged. There was another world, an older world. A darker world, one that needed these flames. I must find the old world.

"Sea of Power, Great Fire! Answer my call! Tell me of this world."

"I'm afraid the water and fire will no longer answer either of us."

Said a voice coming from the sky above me. I kept looking on until I saw the figure a girl, distorted by the freshly created clouds.

At this point I realized that I was naked. which probably wouldn't make the best impression. I willed on some clothes with the help of the Sea of Power. Water seeped out from my skin forming blue jeans and a blue T-shirt. Not appropriate for this age but hey, you've got to do what you've got to do.

I wanted to see more of the other creations of The Great Fire and The Sea of Power. Judging my self decent, I called out with a twinge of sarcasm "Well? Are you going to wait up there? Or will you come down to where I can see you?"

She floated down to the solid earth, letting her bare feet touch the ground. I looked at her warily. Making sure to take care in remembering what she looked like, she was after all, the first being I've come across. She had black hair going down to her waist, fair skin like the flames that made up my own person, dark onyx eyes, and a black dress adorned with bits of purple, she looked like she wasn't a day over sixteen. In short she looked very elegant, with a hint of proper.

A giant smile appeared on her face "You got a tan! Lucky..." She said breaking out into a full grin, much like child on her birthday.

I could only stare dumbfounded. Not a very elegant thing to say. Noticing the look confusion on my face, she asked,

"What? You don't get a baby brother every day! So come, I want to know about how you were created!"

She waved her pale hand though the air, forming a portal. She turned back to me with the same grin, and waved me over.

"Baby brother?" I asked with a slight grumble, still standing there.

Becoming impatient she ran over, grabbing my hand a pulling me to her portal

"Were are you taking me? Who are you?!"

"Oh! Yes. Sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Chaos." Ending with a shy wave.

"OK. My name is Perseus." Relived that I was getting a few answers, "Now were are you taking me?" I was concerned for my safety. I didn't know this girl who was claiming that I was her 'Baby brother'. And Chaos was obviously very powerful, capable of using magic portals.

"The world that I created!" She said enthusiastically, tugging at my hand harder. But I remained standing there, I needed to know if I was going to the right place. If I went with her would I be able to come back?

She stopped tugging and looked at me, her eyes widening "Don't you trust me?" I could tell she was more than a little bit hurt. "Please?" Giving me a look so irresistible, that I felt the need to just leave this place behind. But all of my previous thoughts of leaving this realm, in which I was created, had already been struck down. Why would I go to the old world when it had a person in it already already. I would only be annoying discovering little things that they already knew of.

I looked at Chaos not sure if we could be related. I had nearly no resemblance to her, only my black hair. Even then, I'd only be an annoying little brother getting in the way.

"Fine, we can talk here." Chaos was going out of her way to talk to me? Why? I thought that she would just go back though the portal. "I'm not leaving without you anyway." Her voice cracked on the last word. I looked her in the eyes, they were brimming with tears.

She plopped down on the grass in front of me, and motioned for me to do the same. I obliged and sat in the fresh grass. I looked down at my hands, feeling slightly guilty of making her

"So, even if you don't trust me enough to come with me, will you tell me how you came to be?" I guess I owe her that much. And I could get a few more answers from her.

I looked up at her. "Well, I woke up, every thing was made of fire, even my body. Then the fire formed objects such a grass, and rocks" She nodded knowingly. Had Chaos gone through the same birthing process? I continued on, "And then the water filled the fire in with color, and created the stars. To put it into the simplest of words."

Chaos smiled at me, she eyes were still filled with tears, but these didn't look so sad, "So we _are_ family! I've been alone for millennia! But not anymore." She continued on, "I was born in a place just like this, though from what you said, I don't think it's the same place. This one was created with you."

I cut in here, "So you can't get back to the place you were born?" She nodded sadly confirming my fears, "The only reason I found you here was because I was looking for mine." Chaos looked back up at me, "There's one more thing. Did they give you a purpose?" I gave her a quizzical look, I wasn't sure of what she was talking about, "They told me to create a galaxy, with worlds, planets, stars. Not directly of course, it was just in my head, that's what I was meant to do."

I understood now, I had known since the second I could think, I was meant to bring the flames and water of my birthplace to Chaos' creations. I wasn't sure how but I knew that was what I was meant to do. Chaos said she was alone, she was meant to create worlds, but could she create life? "Yes, I know what I have been made to do. And it includes going to your world."

Chaos, who had been absentmindedly playing with a blade of grass, suddenly looked up at me "Really?! You'll come with me?" I nodded amused by her excitement, "Thank you! Thank you!" She ran over to me and enveloped me in a hug, continuously repeating 'Thank you!' I smiled and hugged her back. This was my big sister, it felt good to have family. Even if they were crying on you shoulder, Squeezing the life out of you with their superhuman strength. Maybe I'll do some creating rather than destroying.

 **I don't own PJO, Uncle Rick does.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, R &R! -Ely**


	3. Not Meant For Creation

**Are you working hard?! Or are you hardly working...**

Today marked the 30th year of just Chaos and I, we really had formed a sibling bond. We made planets everywhere, big and small, filling the universe that was given to us empty. Filling every sky we made with stars, from tiny blue and red, to pure white giants. It really was like a dream, every hour Chaos and I would be out and trying to make something new, maybe a new color, (which was mostly me, blue was my favorite so far) or a new shape, In the form of a planet or galaxy. But still, we hadn't quite gotten the creation of life down yet. Every time we would try the combination, Chaos creating a man or woman, only the outer shell, and I would try to give it life using the powers of the water and fire, once I started the body would immediately start to fade and flicker.

The trees and animals were easy, I could merely think about it and so it would be. I could bring them to life in every way, from what they ate, to who ate them, to their color, and even their habitat. Something even remotely humanoid however, I could not.

Today Chaos was going trying something different. Our newest planet didn't have many animals, but had dense forests, and deep oceans, and most importantly, a fiery core.. Her idea was to try to connect the planet with the body she created, she believed that the problem to be too much power in too small a body. I guess it's worth a shot.

As I arrived in her new solar system, floating through space (I had been staying in a nearby galaxy, our last attempt took a lot out of me.) I noticed the planets in this system were also like our medium sized test, however they were all unique, one was made of solely of gas, another it was constantly raining diamonds. Yea that diamond one must be the best, I'll have to make it blue! Chaos really has been going all out with this, I counted eight planets. I sighed, 'If this doesn't work, Chaos'll be heartbroken.' honestly that is the very last thing I wanted.

I landed on the fresh white world, praying to both the fire and the water that this worked. Chaos walked up to me drearily, gave me a weak smile, said, "All done..." And collapsed on the spot.

"Oh crap!" I shouted, just barely catching her. "Gosh, you're even more of and idiot than I am when it comes to over expending power." I set her down, sighing again, 'One of these days it's going to be worse than you just collapsing...'

"Well I guess I should get started." I knelt down on the starch white grass, running it through my hand I channeled the water and fire from my veins. I thought of the place I was created. I thought of the creation I was shown. I thought of defeating the purpose of my existence... Beating the destruction.

I watched happily as my magic started doing it's... Well, it's magic. But this particular world was not finished, even if the leaves of the trees were turning green, the water blue. I had work to do at it's center. I sighed, I didn't want to break Chaos' world, surely she would have made a hole or something. I looked over at her, she wasn't quite awake but I figured that there was no other way. I walked over and knelt down next to her, lightly shaking her shoulders. I softly asked "Hey sleepy head wake up... Did you make a way down to the center? Hey? Hello?" She groaned "Ugh... Nooooo... I don't want to..." I sighed while standing up, she was asking for it, I pushed my hand out to the fresh oceans calling a small bit of water, this though, was taxing, water was very hard to manipulate, magic like this always was for both Chaos and I. Nevertheless I managed a small orb the size of an apple, I poked my finger into it, sadly it wasn't cold but it'd have to do. I lined it up right above Chaos' head, and dropped my control on it.

"Perseus, Ah! You **jerk**!" Chaos said sputtering, she waved her hand in a violent sweeping motion, the nearby sea rising and following her movement, washing over the green landmass dousing us both. "Over kill!" I coughed out, well, more laughing than coughing. For whatever reason Chaos hated getting wet, and I thought it was hilarious.

She glared at me, I gulped trying to change the subject, "So... Did you make a way down?" She nodded still glaring at me with all her might, I sighed, I was going to pay for that one. Chaos lead the way through the forest, back the way that she had come. Within a few moments she stopped, I stopped right beside her. The hole was rather large, it could have fit fifteen or so trees, each one being a hundred years old in size. A size that made it's invisible depths more ominous.

"Well... Ladies first?" I asked, Chaos grinned at me, "Yes, you should go first." She walked of the edge, "Hey! That's mean!" I jumped in after her, smiling on my way down.

I love my big sister.

 _ **A short time later...**_

I slowed my decent as the hole opened up into a cavernous space with black beaches, and long canals each looking like they should have a river to flow in them. I landed on the black beaches next to Chaos, "Hey, this doesn't look finished. What happened?" She shrugged, "I thought you might want to have some input. But we can do that later, for now lets get to the center of this world." I rolled my eyes "Little dramatic... Don't you think?" She threw another glare my way.

Chaos walked over to the closest wall where there was another hole, much smaller than the former one. I followed her through it, we had only gone a few yards in when it opened into a small sphere, this was where we would put it. "OK. Let's try this." I stretched out my hand again to the very center of the room and focused with all my might. I needed this to work for my, sisters sake.

Our small room was filled with red and blue light, and a small orb appeared in the room, a large amount of focused power. I looked at Chaos, she pointed to a what appeared to be an unconscious girl a little younger than Chaos she must have just been created, as she was starch white. I put my hand on her shoulder and focused on connecting her to the small ball of light. The girl's form began to flicker, I couldn't let that happen. I had a deep feeling that this was the one that would work, she suddenly solidified. She took on Chaos' pale skin, her dress turned green and brown, like grass and the earth. Her hair also turning a dark shade of brown. She gasped as air filled her lungs for the first time. Chaos and I looked at each other amazed, we had done it! We created a person!

Chaos hugged me, surprising me, I hugged her back. "We did it." I said breathless, "We really did it!" The strain on my body was beginning to be to much, I squeezed Chaos one last time before I fell into unconsciousness. And so I fell asleep, for a very very long time.

 **That's all for today! Thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who has followed my story!**

 **I don't own PJO, Uncle Rick does.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, -Ely**


	4. A New Creation

As I was pulled into my subconscious, I couldn't help but wonder, what would the world I created do? Where would it's path lead it? Down the road of destruction? Or one of peace? I couldn't live with the thought that fresh, new, pure, world was tainted by my powers. The death that I was supposed to cause... No! I can't think about that! It would be a catastrophe if my powers were leaking out into the world.

The sudden urge to destroy welled up in me, filling me with anger, and hate. What had any of this done to deserve to live? Nothing. I have created it, so I have power over it. This is what they deserve, they deserve to be murdered and to murder. Only the strong can survive. Only those who prove themselves to me, their great maker.

No, I cannot think these thoughts. Imagine what effect that could have on the earthly life! Chaos was counting on me. She put her trust in me to bring life into this world, not to take it away. They needed to live, If not because that is their purpose, then because of my big sister. My caring sister. Really she was the one doing all the creating, and everything that I did was for her.

A thought that did not bode well floated across my mind. What if I never awoke? Then Chaos would never be able to make any kind of life! She would be alone again... And I will be here maybe forever, letting my destructive power flow freely. No I must give her the key that was given to me, thirty years ago. The key that will let the water flow and the fire burn, to make living creations.

'But why should _she_ have them?' A small corner of my mind asked, getting bolder and it gained my attention, 'What right does _she_ have? _She_ wasn't born with this glorious power! You are the king of destruction, and you _must_ have your pitiful subjects.' Maybe she shouldn't have the power, what would a little girl do with such power? She could only squander it!

I couldn't give in to this part of me, Chaos was not power-hungry, she wouldn't waste it. She would create more and more life! I was unsure of how I could separate myself from my powers, but I had to try. Chaos wouldn't be alone. I can't bear the thought of her crying again. Not on my watch.

I remembered all to well the first time we met, when _I_ made her cry with _my_ mistrust.

"Never again!" I shouted. I focused with all my power, all that I had left. I thought of Chaos, of her having what little power that was mine. I felt the strength which I was born with leave me. I was small, and insignificant. But this is what needed to happen, I didn't need powers, and I sure as hell couldn't let them cause pain.

 **More that a hot second later... Give or take a few millennia...**

A new life had come into the world! Great power surged the land, reminding it of a sensation from when it was very young. Warmth. That was what the earth felt. The warmth of a father. But this child was not that father, he was without the superiority of the father it felt at it's birth. He was without _his_ power.

His cries reached to the heavens, calling for his mother and father. He was not conceived of fire and water. He was a more 'normal' child in the arms of his loving mother, with a sad, heartbroken, yet still loving father. The child's father knew that he must go on a voyage, and never return. For fear of the cruel laws, and the man who would seek to kill him for his daring attempt at life.

It was a bittersweet day. Everything felt the sadness of the green eyes that watched his son for the first time. The tides violently beating the beaches, tempest and nimbus clouds swirled and cried with the man.

He looked at his lover. Grimacing while she smiled. She knew he had to go. No matter what she said could change that, but before he went she stopped him, the same smile on her face, "You haven't forgotten to name him, have you?" He laughed with joy, tears in his eyes, "I-I guess I did..."

"Well then? What should we call him? Something happy." The mother added the last part with a sharper tone. Couldn't go naming her baby death or something. Right. "Hmm... Well how about Perseus? That was a relatively good story. With a happy ending..." That truly was what the man wanted for his child, a happy ending.

"OK then. Perseus it is." The father gave one last sad smile, and walked out the door. The mother, presumably Ms. Jackson sighed, "Perseus Jackson. It's just you and me, my little king."

 **That's all for today! Thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who has followed my story!**

 **I don't own PJO, Uncle Rick does.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, -Ely**


End file.
